ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Manta
How Black Manta joined the Tourney As forces converge upon Atlantis and its King, a current of vengeance flows through the ruthless undersea mercenary known as Black Manta. Sworn to avenge the death of his father, Black Manta has long waited in darkness for his moment to strike. Determined to avenge his father, Black Manta seeks the help of a bumbling warrior named Yajirobe. He forces him to join the second Tourney to get close to Aquaman. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Black Manta holds his Atlantean rifle. After the announcer calls his name Black Manta shoots his rifle and draws his swords saying as the camera zooms "I hate the Multiverse..." Special Moves Manta Rays (Neutral) Black Manta fires a concentrated beam of heat at the opponent, staggering them. Shark Attack (Side) Manta flies towards the opponent, grabs them and sends them back to the ground. The Meter Burn version makes him fire his manta rays. Rising Tide (Up) Manta disappears in the ground and teleports below his opponent, uppercutting them. In midair, he instead uppercuts upwards. Torpedo Cannon (Down) Manta fires a torpedo from his shoulder cannon at his opponent. Riptide (Hyper Smash) Black Manta detonates a Neptunean Explosive, causing a powerful current of water to rush the battlefield. Speared and Seared (Final Smash) Based on his Injustice 2 Super Move. Black Manta activates his trident and lunges at the opponent. He then uses two shoulder-mounted missile launchers to blast the opponent and fire his spear gun to pull the opponent towards him before finishing with his helmet's eye lasers, scorching the opponent. Victory Animations #Black Manta charges rays in his helmet saying "Atlantis will be ashes in my wake." and shoots lasers from the eyes then scoops it upward. #Black Manta pets a manta ray and says "I smell blood in the water." #Black Manta jumps swinging his swords then lands on a large bullfrog saying "The deepest seas aren't safe for you." then the frog croaks loudly. On-Screen Appearance Black Manta jumps out of a whale's mouth and says "Let's see if it keeps you alive." Special Quotes *You murdered my father. (When fighting Aquaman) *Ray Palmer's already dead. (When fighting Atom) *I've dedicated my life for vengeance. (When fighting Atrocitus) *You'll join Aquaman next. (When fighting Bane or Randy Orton) *Where is your backbone, Batman? (When fighting Batman) *Another meta-human freak... (When fighting Bizarro) *Dead gods are a natural progression. (When fighting Black Adam or Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)) *Then I'll kill your family. (When fighting Black Canary or Kharlan) *You know lightning and water don't mix. (When fighting Black Lightning or Second Hokage) *You're just a defenseless boy. (When fighting Blue Beetle or Goten) *Got a reason for hunting me down? (When fighting Brainiac or Erron Black) *Heard you don't kill women or children... (When fighting Captain Cold or Boscogn) *You have such flawless skin, Catwoman. (When fighting Catwoman) *I don't need help from you, freak. (When fighting Cheetah or Wind Crowrang) *I'm deadly in the water and out. (When fighting Cyborg or Jigen) *You're not the first megalomaniac I've met. (When fighting Darkseid or Akuma Shogun) *Cross me, and I'll take your daughter. (When fighting Deadshot) *Magic freaks like you belong dead. (When fighting Doctor Fate or Asta) *Gonna make a fine soup, turtle. (When fighting Donatello) *Then your head'll make a fine trophy. (When fighting Enchantress or Mercenary Tao) *I better douse those flames. (When fighting Firestorm or Ace) *Welcome, Barry Allen. (When fighting Flash) *I should be in charge, Grodd. (When fighting Grodd) *Green guppy... (When fighting Green Arrow) *How can you defend Aquaman? (When fighting Green Lantern or Ariel) *That smile just creeps me out. (When fighting Harley Quinn or Jaws) *I've been the worst, Hellboy. (When fighting Hellboy) *Maybe I should cut it out for you. (When fighting Joker) *I am the predator. You are the prey. (When fighting Leonardo or Fenny) *Picking a fight? (When fighting Michaelangelo, Raphael or Muko) *We are shocks of the same shiver, Freeze. (When fighting Mr. Freeze) *You'll poison Atlantis for me. (When fighting Poison Ivy or Salza) *Which hostile race are you with? (When fighting Raiden (Mortal Kombat) or Animus) *You're a little fish in my pond. (When fighting Red Hood) *Go back to the kiddie pool. (When fighting Robin (Dick Grayson) or Pan) *I enjoy killing monsters. (When fighting Scarecrow or Wyald) *Another alien invader... (When fighting Starfire or Jul) *So you're an assassin turned hero? (When fighting Sub-Zero) *I buried my heart with my father. (When fighting Supergirl) *I will pay any price for vengeance. (When fighting Superman or Roora) *A mere man with a heat ray can. (When fighting Swamp Thing or Griffith) *You picked a great time to show up, Vixen. (When fighting Vixen) *Why do the Amazons defend Atlantis? (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Black Manta's rival is a warrior who provides Senzu beans for the Z Fighters, Yajirobe. *Black Manta shares his English voice actor with Hinox the Elder of the Hinox Bros., Venom, Radley, Luke Cage and Darui. *Black Manta shares his Japanese voice actor with Brood, Solgaleo, Rez, Sage Date, Spider-Nick (Ronin Nick in Japan), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Garo Master, Rocktite, Pyribbit, Exeggutor's right head, Seth, Noob Saibot and Kibano. *Black Manta shares his French voice actor with Vilgax, Gorilla Grodd and Atrocitus. *Black Manta shares his German voice actor with Rock Lee, Kanden, General Falco, Moera Fatima (in Ideon), Meta Knight, Saki Amamiya and Sam. *Black Manta shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Syo Kirishima, Towa, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Halreed Copacabana, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke, in all his Mobile Suits), Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Isidro, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Black Manta shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Freed Justine, Ryosuke Ishigami, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, El Blaze, Masayuki Sanada, Tatsumaru, Bandeiras Hattori, Owain, Ogodei, Triborg and Rin Okumura. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters